Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest Part 4: Copper Ball Run
by hentailover69000
Summary: After the universe resetting due to Pucci, this part now takes place in the year 1890 where starts a race called the Copper Ball Run. With our new protagonist Jewnny Jewstar who is eager to getting the grand prize money to who gets first place in the race! Tune in for this great bizarre part of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, to see how Jewnny's quest unfolds!
1. Chapter 1: Ready Set Go!

Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest part 4: Copper Ball Run takes place in the year 1890 after the universe resetting due to Enrico Pucci's Made In Heaven back in part 3, Stone Grave River. In this part of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, begins another quest. This time, our main protagonist in our story is Jewnny Jewstar. In the year 1890 a new bizarre race hosted by a rich man named Cody Copper funded by an anonymous person, who funded the entire race; The Copper Ball Run! Tune in and read this new part of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, of how Jewnny Jewstar's quest will play out throughout the Copper Ball Run race!

In the year 1890 the Copper Ball Run race begins, hosted by Cody Copper and funded by a anonymous person. All the racers are now on the starting line, in for the first ever Copper Ball Run race. A tall white male with glasses then stood up and said: "Greetings racers, welcome to the Copper Ball Run race, I am Cody Copper, your host of the entire race! In total there will be 5 races in total, the more races you win the more chance of you winning the overall race! The Prize money of the one who wins the race is 50 million dollars! You have exactly 1 hour to prepare yourself before the race officially begins!"

Jewnny then walked around before the race started then he accidentally bumped into some guy with beautiful long blonde hair with a funny looking hat. When he did, Jewnny touched his Copper Ball on his belt, when he did, he had the biggest fucking erection. The random looking guy then said: "W-what the fuck, are you gay? Are you literally having a fucking boner?!..I Gyro Zeppili feel very uncomfortable!" Jewnny then said: "H-hey it's not like that bro, that Copper Ball of yours..I've had a erectile dysfunction since my last girlfriend shot me in the left nut with a Nerf gun! But, when I touched that Copper Ball..I-I-I had an erection!" Gyro then said: "That is the magic of the Spin technique! Its all in the focus...a powerful technique passed down the Zeppili bloodline! Which can even cause miracles to occur!"Jewnny then replied back to Gyro saying: "C-can you teach me!? Please? My name is Jewnny Jewstar, i wanna know more about this spin technique bro!"

Gyro then said with a smile revealing his teeth which are all gold imprinted GO GO ZEPPILI on his teeth saying: "I'm glad that someone else is interested in the spin technique, lets be buddies throughout the race. What do you say!?" Jewnny then said: "Of course! I will master the power of the spin so I can get an erection once again!" Gyro then said cheerily: "That's the spirit boyo!"

One hour then passes, it's time to begin the Copper Ball Run! Cody Copper then returned back saying: "All contestants get on your horses and get ready for the first race of the Copper Ball Run!..Okay lets see..go Diego go is here...Pocoloco..Gyro..Jewnny..and other non-relevant characters at the moment. Alright everyone seems like they are here!" Gyro then said: "Jewnny, lets stick together in the race! No homo!" "Jewnny then replied back to Gyro saying: "Yeah nigga of course, BFF's for life my biggie niggie." Everyone then got onto there horses on the starting line ready for the Copper Ball Run race!

Cody Copper then said: "Alright the race begins here in San Diego and finally ending in New York city USA! Now Ready, Set...GO!" The Moment Cody Copper said GO everyone bolted through the starting line already seeing everyone striving to getting to first place in the race. Throughout the first race people are already trying to fight each other to get rid of the competition so early in the race.

But when Jewnny and Gyro enter a playground a buff ass nigga appears and blocks them both then he said: "Yo Yo! I Chad Lover will eradicate you out of the race..so i mean death!" Suddenly a humanoid stando appears behind Chad with a FBI uniform. Johnny then said: "W-what the fuck is that?!" Gyro then replied back to Jewnny saying: "T-that is a stand Jewnny..a manifestation of someones fighting spirit. I'm surprised you can see it. That means you probably have..or you can and haven't really unlocked your stand yet Jewnny."

Chad then said: "My stand [Little Girls.] Will end you both Jewnny Jewstar, Gyro Zeppili!" Little Girls then punched Jewnny in the face, then suddenly he fucking turned into a six year old. From the fucking Chad had a fucking noticeable erection in his pants while looking at the six year old Jewnny. Gyro then shrieked and said: "JEW-Jewnny! S-so this must he hi- wait are you having a bo- are you a pedoph-...okay I fucking give up. Calm down with this shit Hentailover69000." the six year old Jewnny then walked up to Gyro and said: "Have you seen my mommy?"

Chad Lover then replied to Jewnny saying:.."Well your daddy is right here!" Chad then fucking pulled down his fucking pants revealing his 2 inch cock. Gyro then said: "Dude, what the fuck! Stop, just fucking stop I'd rather listen to It's Everyday Bro for 10 hours!" Gyro then took out one of his Copper Balls on his belt and threw one at Chad with the power of the Spin Technique. The Copper Ball successfully hit Chad directly sending him to the fucking ground still with his fucking pants down with his 2 inch cock still erect. Chad the noticed some other kid around the playground, the nigga put his dick in the kids ass and suddenly the kid explodes into nothing. Chad Lover then said: "Let me Fuck you in the asshole Jewnny Jewstar!" Tune in for chapter 2 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

-To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Girls

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest! Jewnny Jewstar had made a new buddy named Gyro Zeppili. They both agreed to help each other out in the race and b companions and friends. But now Jewnny has a lot to learn about stando powers which was introduced by Chad Lover. Or others would call him "CHILD LOVER!" Now Jewnny and Gyro must find a way to defeat Chad Lover and his stand power [Little Girls.] From Jewnny turning 6 years old again, it's all up to Gyro to save the day and defeat that fucking child rapist. Like Seriously what the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I making a part 4 of this shit. I was planning to stop at the first one. God have mercy on my soul. WHAT THE FUCK WHY?! Have i even gone far enough with this shit? I already made 3 others in this shit. You know what, just read the fucking chapter..

Continuing off from the last chapter. Gyro then said: "Seriously dude, what the fuck! HentaiLover69000! Get a fucking grip. STOP! NOW! PLEASE!" Chad Lover then attempted to use his stand [Little Girls] to punch him. But Gyro used the sick ass spin technique and threw his Copper Ball directly at Little Girls' hand breaking Chad Lovers fucking hand.

Chad Lover then said: "Y-You fucker, Let me fucking fuck the little boy!" Gyro then replied back to Chad Lover saying: "W-what the fuck, i aint letting you fuck my boy Jewnny Jewstar!" When the Copper ball returned to Gyro, he then threw it again but a little green stando came out of the steel ball then it punches Chad Lover repeatedly saying: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Chad Lover then flew into a fucking pole all bloodied up but not dead. Gyro then said: "This is the power of my stand [Testicle-Demolisher.]" From the damage Chad Lover Sustained Jewnny returned back to normal. Jewnny then said: "W-what I'm back to normal. Thanks Gyro. Lets fuck this guy up!" Chad Lover than said: "Y-You will not stop me from Molesting children you child fucker!" Jewnny then replied back to Chad Lover saying: "What the fuck do you mean, You literally fucked a child in front of our fucking eyes, you child molester!" Gyro then walked infront of Chad Lover and said: "You Child Molesting piece of shit aint fucking no kids no more! For Fucks sake HentaiLover69000, a child molester as a stand user?!..you know what, I'll just roll with it, Fuck it...[Testicle Demolisher!] Testicle Demolisher then fucking punched the shit out of Chad Lover saying: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA OORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA RA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA"

After that fucking punch rush of pure manliness, Chad Lover fucking Died like a child molesting dip-shit he is. Jewnny then said: "W-woah Gyro, nice work with dealing with that [Little Girls] thing." Gyro then said: "Jewnny, now we head for the finish line! Quickly on your horse Jewnny!" Then the two both went on thier horses and continued on with the first race. Gyro then said while in the race: "There's a short-cut follow me nigga! Make this lesson number one: When you see a short-cut in life. GO FOR IT!" Gyro then went infront of Jewnny to show him the short-cut and passed through a barren land to eventually nearing the lead as Jewnny was 4th and Gyro was 3rd place in the race now. Jewnny then said: "H-Hey Gyro, your plan worked after all my nigga!" Now with Jewnny and Gyro nearing the lead in the race, what troubles will they face now after killing Chad Lover and his [Little Girls?] Tune in for the next chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

-To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3: The Holy Treasure Map!

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, Gyro Zeppili and Jewnny Jewstar had finally put an end to the Pedophile stand user, Chad Lover, (aka, Child Lover.) Gyro's stand power had been finally revealed to be [Testicle Demolisher] a power within the Copper Ball. In Chapter 2 that fucker Chad Lover fucked a kid to show off his stand power in action. His power is to turn anyone into a child with this stand [Little Girls.] Now, Gyro and Johnny have found a short cut in an attempt to reach first place into the first race into the Copper Ball Run Race. How will this episode..uhh I mean chapter of jewjew's Penny Picking Quest play out? Stay tuned for this EPISODE OF DRAGON BALL Z! FUCK I MEAN JEWJEW. Just read this fucking shit.

Continuing from the last chapter, jewnny and Gyro still striving to get to the lead in the race. But then a douche looking blonde quickly passed everyone, now taking the lead. The one in the lead was Diego, Diego Brando. When Deigo passed gyro and Jewnny, Diego was chanting: "GO DIEGO GO, GO DIEGO GO, GO DIEGO GO!" Jewnny then shouted: "Diego, you Fucking Jizz-Licking ass-wipe!" Gyro then followed behind Jewnny and said: "Shit man, is this Diego guy gonna win the first race?.. Not on my fucking dead body, HEY DIEGO, WHERE'S DORA!?"

The finish line was now about 20 meters away, Diego was still in the lead with Jewnny and Gyro right behind him, but his horse was too fast. Diego then said: "You snooze you booze!" Gyro then said: "Ey, nigga it's you snooze you lose! not You snooze you Booze ya dumb bitch!" The Finish line was now about 5 meters away...2 meters.. one, and then Diego passes the finish line at first place, Gyro as Second, and Jewnny as third. Jewnny then shouted saying: WHAT THE ACTUAL BLOODY FUCKING HELL?!" Cody Copper then is seen from the finish line and announces: "It Seems, Diego Brando is now is the lead with a whopping first place." After about 2 and a half hours later, everyone else crosses the finish line, ready for the second race. Diego was already looking like a cocky fucking bitch.

Cody Copper then announces: "Everyone. Ready, Set, GO you fucking Jews!" As Cody said "GO" everyone dashed forwards on their horses hoping to finish the second race in a good note. Little did everyone know, that this second race will not take minutes, or hours. Most likely days. On a dirt track, Gyro then said: "Yo, Jewnny we can take a short-cut to the finish line!" Gyro then took a sharp turn to the left to take this short-cut, Jewnny quickly follows behind hoping it really is a fucking short-cut. Gyro then took 1 more right turn after 6 minutes. Gyro was aware that they both were ahead of everyone else by a landslide. But they were both also very far from the finish line.

While Jewnny and Gyro were continuing on with the race, they both were tired and needed to rest for a bit, it wouldn't hurt to rest. They were already reasonably far from the other racers. But suddenly Jewnny points out a small cabin in the distance. Both Jewnny and gyro gallop with on their fucking horses to the nearby cabin.

Gyro then said: J-Jewnny knock on the door!" Jewnny then responded to Gyro saying: "Knock the fucking door yourself pussy!" Gyro then proceeded to knock on the cabin door 4 times slowly and hard so that whoever is inside, can hear the knocks.

The door then slowly unlocks and a man is revealed when the door is fully opened. The unfamiliar looking man then said: "Hey you, you part of the Copper Ball Run race?.." It was really an innocent old man living in the middle of a vast terrain of desert. Then out of the blue, a bullet is then shot through the window into the old gentleman's skull; blood spewing in every direction. Jewnny and Gyro then ran outside of the cabin to see who was the fucking culprit of killing the old man.

Then, Jewnny spotted a glowing piece of paper laying on the ground, the wind didn't blow it away, as most paper would at this time. Jewnny decided to pick it up to see what it was. It looked like only a piece of a treasure map of some kind, if it does lead to a treasure. Gyro then said: "I-is this some sort of treasure map?!" Jewnny then said: "I-it looks like it..It's glowing though.. It seems special or something, lets hold on to this!" The moment Jewnny said those words a unfamiliar voice shouted: "That piece of the map will belong to me!"

Then a man looking in his 20's dashes towards Jewnny and Gyro with a metallic looking revolver. Johnny then said: "I..I feel funny..But I still don't feel my fucking cock going hard!" Then suddenly a nail shot out of Jewnny's hand and into the mysterious man's leg. The man then said: "Fucking Libtard! My name is Holt Hebrew, and that holy map part is mine for the taking!" Jewnny then quickly put the map piece in his pocket and said: "You fucking pig, we aint giving shit." After a bit, Jewnny's nail grew back in an instant. Jewnny then shot out 3 more nail bullets out of his hand saying: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Then, Holt shot out some bullets out of his revolver deflecting Jewnny's nail bullets away. Holt then said: "This here..my gun, is the power..of my stand. [Happiness is a warm gun!]

...meanwhile in a large mansion...

Cody Copper walks through a hallway out to see the scenery of the race, and how everyone is doing. A tall muscular man with a fucking sexy mustache walks behind Cody Copper. He put his hand on his shoulder and said: "Hi Diddily Ho neighbourinoo! What a great Diddily day isn't, ?" Cody then said: "O-of course.." The muscular man then said: "Now, Don't you darn diddily forget who really funded this Copper Ball Run race in the first place.

Tune in for chapter 4 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

-To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening of a new stand user

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, with finally the second race in progress. Jewnny and Gyro remain now in the lead with a help of taking a short-cut. From that short-cut, the two find a small cabin in the middle of a deserted area. They heavily took advantage of this situation to get some rest, and was greeted by a old gentlemen. But things went downhill when the old fuck was assassinated. Which was then revealed to be a stand user with the name Holt Hebrew with the stand [Happiness Is a Warm Gun.] This Holt Hebrew was also looking for something called a holy map part, which Jewnny picked up earlier, then Jewnny's nail's started to spin, was it because of this mysterious holy map part? Tune in for this chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

Continuing from where Jewnny and Gyro were-

Holt then stepped forward with a smug look on his face and said: "even your bizarre looking nail bullets cannot phase me, Jewnny Jewstar!" Gyro looked over at Jewnny's general direction with a surprised direction then said: "Jew-Jewnny! Was that a stand ability? wait.. That was the spin technique, the power of the copper spin!" Holt Hebrew then shouted at both Jewnny and Gyro saying: "If you fuckers move another muscle, I'm gunna pop yo fucking caps nigga!"

Jewnny then took a step towards Holt, when he did, Holt used his stand to shoot Jewnny, but it shot his steaming hot penny in his pocket that he was saving for eight fucking years like a pathetic fucking penny picking faggot. Holt then said: "Tch.., you got lucky there you penny picking Jew!"

Holt then shot out another bullet from his revolver now, this time the bullet hits' and pierces through Jewnny's arm. When the bullet made contact towards Jewnny he shrieked in pain saying: "What the fuck nigga! I swear to god I'm gonna shoot up a fucking school!" Jewnny's nail from his index finger then started to spin in a high speed, Jewnny then said: "M-my nail, it's spinning, i-is this from this fucking so called holy treasure map?!"

Gyro then stepped forward to make an attempt to help out Jewnny and said: "I got your back Jewnny! Lets take this nigga down!" Gyro then used his spin technique on a fucking penny and threw it towards Holt Hebrew in an immense speed. When Gyro threw the penny, Holt shot two bullets towards the penny hitting it away, also causing both bullets to ricochet into Gyro's rib cage, causing Gyro to fall over one knee. Gyro then said: "D-damn it, that stand of your is unique, I'll admit it. But, we niggas aint giving up, because we are..-" Then the both said in unison: "**The Jew Crew**!"

Jewnny then said: "I can die happily once my cock gets fucking hard!" Then suddenly a stand manifested beside Jewnny Jewstar. It was a small humanoid robotic stand that looked decently rusted. Gyro then pointed at Jewnny's stand and shouted: "Jewnny, your stand has finally showed itself. Congrats man, you have a stando powaa!"

Jewnny then shot out another nail bullet after his other grew back towards Holt's ankle to get him to the ground, which finally hits him out of surprise. Holt then falls over on one knee with his ankle heavily bleeding. Gyro then said: "Y-you got him Jewnny, fucking nice. I could even eat some mozzarella cheese as celebration!"

Holt Hebrew then said: "D-don't think you fucking Jews won this battle, I still have my ace up my sleeve!" Jewnny then responded to Holt saying: "Y-you can't be fucking serious! We got you cornered in a pickle you first classed cunt!" Holt shakening held his revolver to Jewnny and Gyro, Gyro then said: "We already know that your bullets only go for the object with the highest temperature! Don't think we don't know Holt Hebrew!"

Holt then said: "You think I give a fucking shit? My secondary stand power, [Strawberry Fields Forever!] Y-you're fucking finished!" Suddenly Gyro felt a imense heat behind him. It took a moment for him to realize why it was so hot, it was because of Holt's secondary ability [Strawberry Fields Forever.] The moment Holt shot his gun, Gyro leaped out of the way to avoid getting hit by Holt's [Happiness Is a Warm Gun.]

Holt then had a manic looking expression on his face and said: "You fuckers, this is only a warm up, now it's time for the fucking main course you penny picking fuck!" Suddenly Gyro started to feel warmer than usual. Gyro then said: "..I-It's starting to really get hot here..well this is a desert..but it's hotter than usual What the fucking shit.." Holt then said: "Skadoosh." Holt then shot 5 bullets in random directions which, the bullets head straight into Gyro making him unconscious whilst his blood spewing from every bullet wound from his body. Jewnny then looked over at Holt Hebrew angrily and used his stand to fucking punch Holt Hebrew repeatedly saying: "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

From those fucking punches, they were weak, but they still managed to send Holt flying into a large rock but still alive. The moment Holt could touch the rock he burnt his hand from how hot it was, it was most likely from the sun's rays. Holt then shot 10 bullets at Jewnny, but when they did, all ten of those bullets went through Holt Hebrew killing him in the process. Jewnny then quickly ran over to Gyro to see if he was alright, The moment Jewnny touched Gyro with the holy map part, Gyro was fully recovered of his injuries including Jewnny's wounds as well. Gyro later woke up and said: "Good job man, lets rest for a bit. It's late anyways." So then the two slept overnight in the nearby cabin to rest up to continue the race the next day. They were far enough to rest anyways. Tune in for chapter 5 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

-To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Home Alabama

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, Jewnny Jewstar had finally revealed his true stand power when facing Holt Hebrew and his [Happiness Is a Warm Gun.] Both Jewnny and Gyro had a difficult time fighting Holt Hebrew. But things got even more out of hand when Holt activated his secondary stand ability, [Strawberry Fields Forever.] Which turns a certain object in the area hotter so that the bullets from [Happiness is a Warm Gun] have a better chance to get it's target. However, Jewnny used this power against Holt Hebrew, when Holt was in front of a scorching hot rock. When he shot Jewnny, it instead went towards Holt Hebrew killing him, a victorious battle for the Jew Crew.

-Meanwhile in a large Mansion-

The same muscular man with that sexy fucking mustache alone in a large office then said:"hmph..how darn diddily disappointing.. That Jewstar is quite meddlesome, He took down..Holt Hebrew... My Map part is radiating, even when I say his name, that must mean.. He wields a part of the Holy Treasure map. This Jewnny Jewstar should not pose a threat to me, For I am.." Cody Copper then walks into the office interrupting the mysterious man saying: "..umm sir, the racers are coming closer to the finish line." The mysterious man then said: "prepare the introduction for the third race..Mr. Copper."

Cody Copper then said: "Y-yes of course, I'll be on my way now." Cody then walked out of the office closing the door behind him. The mysterious man then said to himself: "hmm.. Cleedus Garfunkel.. do not Diddily fail me you fucking neighborino." The mysterious man then took out a holy map part out of his pocket, when he took it out it stated to glow.

-Back to where Gyro and Jewnny are, which are now both approximately 4km away from Holt's dead body traveling on their horses.-

Gyro then said to Jewnny: "Yo, Jewnny, what you gonna name your stand?" Jewnny then said: "I guess.. I'll call it [Rust] because of how rusty it is." Gyro then responded saying: "guess that's cool, the finish line should be close though." Then the two travel onward until they find a fucking house in the middle of a desert. First a cabin, now a full on house, how the fuck can this even happen. Even the author, Hentailover6900 was afraid to uncover this secret.

Jewnny then knocked on the door of the house, the door then mysteriously opened by itself. It was like it was expecting the two to visit or someshit. Gyro and Jewnny then both entered the house. When they did, the door shut closed. Gyro Ran towards to door to try to open it, but it was locked. They both had to proceed forward to progress further.

Then a hillbilly looking redneck fuck walks down the stairs in a menacing manor then said: "Gorsh, ya reeleh weent in me trehp ya skehnk. I Cleedus Garfunkle will be taking that map part of yours. This house only obeys me!" Suddenly a floor-board hit Gyro's testicles, Gyro then fell over like a little bitch and said: "SH-SHIT, My PEEPEE! How could you! You monster!" Cleedus then said: "Theese ere me house, is da powerr of me stand, [Sweet Home Alabama.]" Suddenly a naked female hillbilly manifested on Cleedus' couch. Cleedus then said: "EEEE me gunna fuck me seester." Cleedus then walked over to the couch to litteraly fuck his sister, fucking pure incest. Cleedus fucked his SEEster, untill he fucking came, cum was fucking all over the couch. It was a horrendous sight to behold. I already apologize for making this chapter in the first place.

Cleedus then said: "I can make all my desires come true, in my stand, [Sweet Home Alabama!]" Jewnny was fucking speechless, same with Gyro they were both in complete shock. Jewnny then said: "[Rust] take this fucking disgusting nigga out..this guy may even be weirder than that Chad Lover guy!" [Rust] then appeared beside Jewnny and punched Cleedus repeatedly saying: "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA."

Cleedus was flown back from the punches from [Rust] but a nearby floor-board caught Cleedus mid-air. Cleedus then said: "Not bad you western penny munching niggers! Incest in Wincest!" Gyro then got up, and said to Cleedus saying: "You disgusting mother fucker, I ain't allowing you to live anymore." Suddenly a Copper ball behind Cleedus Gyro secretly planted rushes towards Cleedus' back, breaking his fucking spine. Cleedus then fell over then said: "B-Bitch, Ima foking pehralized! I Ceent fok me seestar no moore wit theese sheit!"

Jewnny then walked up to Cleedus and said: "..Nigga, if you think that is bad, I can't even get my dick hard, because of my Ex girlfriend shot my left fucking nut! How the fuck dare you think your pain is greater! I Don't even need my stand to fucking kill a piece of shit like yourself!" Jewnny, not using his stand at all, but his bear fists punched Cleedus Garfunkel repeatedly saying: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

From those punches, left Cleedus dead on the floor. When he did, the house started to turn into dust, and disappearing completely. Gyro and Jewnny were finally outside again, they could finally continue on with the race. Jewnny and Gyro hopped on their horses and continued the race. But from a far distance, someone can be seen from the distance. That man is Diego, Go Diego Go!

Tune in for chapter 6 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

-To be Continued.

Extra note from Hentailover69000: if any readers want to even consider joining the offical Jewjew Discord server, contact me. -** Whynatte #1765** -

Have a great diddily day neighborino.


	6. Chapter 6: The President of the US

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, Jewnny Jewstar and Gyro Zeppili had an unforseen encounter with a red neck enemy stand user, with the stand [Sweet Home Alabama.] The stand user was named Cleedus Garfunkel, and once again, I apologize for.. that chapter, jk I aint sorry lol XD get gnomed. Cleedus, that sick fuck, fucked a fake version of his sister that he created from his stand power, Jewnny had no remorse in killing this man with his fucking bear hands alone, This nigga was like ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA on his ass. But after Jewnny and Gyro took down Cleedus Garfunkel, Diego Brando managed to somehow keep up behind them in the race. With the finish line of the second race so close, will Jewnny and Gyro manage to get away from Diego? Tune in for this chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

Continuing off from the last chapter- Diego was getting closer to Gyro and Jewnny on their horses. They both tried to out run Diego, but he caught up to them both quickly. Gyro then looked back for a split second than said, "S-shit Diego is on our tail again! The finish line is so close though!" Jewnny then said: "Don't worry nigga, We can pull this off!" Diego then said to them both saying: "You Fuckers aint winning, It will be I GO Deigo Go who will win this race! Not a couple of fucking scrubs!"

Gyro Zeppili, Jewnny Jewstar and Deigo Brando are only about 6 meters away from the finish line. Gyro then threw a fucking penny to slow down Diego's horse, and it fucking somehow worked! I don't fucking know how, but don't ask me. But it worked. Diego then said: "Fuck you! Penny Picking Jews!" Then The finish line was only one meter away, Gyro crosses the finish line first and Jewnny second, leaving Diego in third place.

After awhile everyone else crosses the finish line, and Cody Copper and a unfamiliar person wait by the finish line, probably some sort of announcement. The unfamiliar face was really the muscular man with the sexy mustache. Cody Copper then said: "Attention everyone, to mark the half-way point of the Copper Ball Run Race, the president himself was nice enough to say a few things." The mysterious man, which is now revealed to be the President of the United Stated then said: "Yes, I President Ned Flanders. My message to you all is, from here on out, things will get more diddily difficult, now I will permit any participant to be free of charge from any deaths or murders. During the diddily final acts of the race, from the third race to the fifth, if any of you would diddily kill another participant, I would let it slide." After he gave out his announcement he took a short glace over Jewnny and noticed to glowing map part in his pocket, and gave Jewnny a sinister look. Gyro then said: "W-what, murder legal in the Copper Ball Run Race? Th-thats fucking insane President!" The President then said: "people will do anything for money, you all will witness this first-hand. Now Go!"

The moment the President said go, all the racers bolted forward starting the third race in the Copper Ball Run. When all the racers fled from the area, the President and Cody Copper walked inside of a nearby spectating tower to watch the race from afar. The moment they entered, Cody Coppers' wife gave Cody a big hug. The president then said, "It's a pleasure to see you, Lucy Copper." Lucy then said, "Ay nigga, it's been awhile, I've been making sandwiches for hours now you dingus! Well I gatta go somewhere else anyways." Lucy then left the room, probably went into the kitchen though lol XD.

The holy map part within the president's pocket started to glow more than usual. The President then said: "I-impossible, how could a diddily map part be this close..It's almost like it is in this room somewhere.." Then Cody Copper's jacket pocket started to glow, it was like he was hiding something. The President then said: "Open your jacket pocket now, Cody Copper!" Cody then slowly revealed a holy map part to the president. Cody then said: "I-I'm sorry President Flanders, b-but I can't let you have this!" The President then said: "You oppose me? You will diddily pay for this, my goal is to gather all the parts of the holy treasure map, and summon the holy Big Mac! Then I will claim absolute power to rid of all atheists and all heretics! I will reign supreme! Reconsider this !" After saying this, President Ned Flanders put his right hand his Cody's left shoulder. Cody Copper then said: T-that goes against all American rights! everyone should be allowed to believe in the lord or not! The Lord gave us freedom to do what we want!"

The President than said: "Fool, I am your God now, with power from the holy Treasure map, I will be darn diddly invincible." Cody then said: "Y-you're fucking insane Ned Flanders! You're really allowing murder in this race!?" Flanders then said: "Don't you darn diddily forget who funded this fucking race Cody Copper!"

Cody Copper then pulled out a gun and pointed it towards the President and said: "Th-this ends now, President Flanders!" Flanders then said while raising his left arm: "You leave me with no choice, I have treated you with wealth and happiness, now you betray me? I have no choice but to kill you! [Diddily Deeds Done Dirt Cheap!]"

From the darkness a slim looking humanoid stand with long rabbit looking ears out of it's head slowly emerges behind Cody. Cody then said: "W-what this hell is that?!" The President than said: "This is my stand [Diddily Deeds Done Dirt Cheap!] Diddily Deeds than fucking punched through Cody Copper, causing blood to spew all over his office, killing Cody in the process. A split second later, another Cody appears than said: "A nice day were having, Right President Flanders?" The President than responded and said: "A truly diddily beautiful day it is indeed. I know you will be more..obedient." From the other side of the door, Lucy Copper foresaw the whole scene with Flanders killing her husband, than suddenly replacing him with another version of Cody Copper?! Lucy then was now sweating in pure fear, that her true husband was now dead. With now Flanders killing the original Cody, Flanders now has 2 holy map parts. The only ones who Lucy could now seek help from is the Jew Crew! Tune in for chapter 7 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

-To be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7: King Of Pain, Part 1

Oh boy, chapter 6 was one fucking wild ride..alright to the re-cap. Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, the second race of the Copper Ball Run Race has now been concluded, and thus the third race begun. Before the third race begun, all participants were greeted by the fucking President of the United States: Ned Flanders. President Flanders announced that from now on from the third race onward to the fifth and final race, murder will be legalized for the participants of the Copper Ball Run race. After the third race begun, it was then revealed that Copper Copper kept a holy treasure map part hidden from the President. After resisting the President of taking the holy map part, the president was then pushed to activate his power of his stand. [Diddily Deeds Done Dirt Cheap.] Flanders used his stand power to kill Cody but then, another Cody appeared? I don't even fucking know whats happening too. Fuck, why am I still writing this shitdick of a fanfiction? Ah whatever, tune in for this chapter and stuff.

-Continuing from the last chapter-

Lucy still in pure shock, sweat not pouring from her face, she was even too scared to even move. To scared to even speak. Within the room President Flanders then said: "That Jewnny Jewstar and that Gyro Zeppili. Both have now become troublesome for me. Those two diddily fuckers are my only diddily obstacles to my path of pure perfection. With the power of 2 holy map parts, I only need to recover 2 more, the one Jewnny Jewstar wields and, one more still unknown. But for now, I must focus on eradicating Jewnny Jewstar! DOJYAAA~~~N!" Cody Copper then said: "You-You are a fucking genius President! America fuck YEAHH!" From the other side of the door, Lucy noticed that there was a mole on Cody's left cheek, Cody always kept his skin clean to avoid breakouts and moles Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy then leaned closer to the keyhole to see and hear more, who ever was this new Cody Copper, he isn't him she thought. The President then said within the room, "hmm, with the power of two holy map parts, I can darn diddily snuff out any eavesdroppers, yes I can sense another soul nearby. Cody Copper then said: "Y-you must be kidding President! I thought there was no one else in this spectators tower..except..L-L-Lucy!"

President Flanders then slowly walked up to the door and slowly opened the door revealing Lucy Copper from the other side of the door. Flanders then said, "How much did you fucking diddily see and hear, Lucy?!" Lucy was frozen in fear, the sweat of fear pouring out of her face her hands even started to shake. Lucy then said: "Y-You, what did you do to my husband?..." Flanders than had a look of disappointment on his face and said, "Oh Lucy, Oh little Lucy, I would have easily let you go, if you said something else. Even if you did... the fear on your diddily face can tell me.!" Lucy then suddenly pulled down President Flanders' pants down revealing his Sponge-bob Square-pants boxers. President Valentine then said: "N-No How dare you diddily reveal my favorite Sponge-bob boxers!"

Lucy then ran out of the room as fast as she could, the president tried to catch her but he tripped on his pants which was pulled down. Lucy had now successfully escaped the spectators tower. Lucy then ran and ran, and ran as far as she could. All she knew was, that the president has a stand, and he's planning to kill Jewnny Jewstar and Gyro Zeppili.

\- 2 hours later. From where Gyro and Jewnny are. Which are now reasonably far into the third race, around 7th place now, riding on their fucking horses.-

Jewnny then said to Gyro, "I-I think we may actually win this race!" Gyro then said, "Jewnny, lesson number two! We win this race together partner!" Jewnny then said with a smile on his face: "Yeah nigga!" Suddenly Jewnny and Gyro heard a ruckus nearby and decided to check it out. It was Lucy Copper and some unfamiliar looking dude.

The unfamiliar looking dude then said: "I have found Lucy Copper! The president will be pleased with this breakthrough, I don't even have to bring you in alive!" Jewnny then galloped in the unfamiliar man's way and shot a fucking nail bullet at the man's foot. Then suddenly Jewnny suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg, and noticed there was a hole in it. Jewnny then said: Th-this must be the work of an enemy stand!" The mysterious man than said: "Jewnny Jewstar and Gyro Zeppili. He will sure give me a raise if I eradicate you all here, then he will be on the path to heaven! I Criz Edgelord with my stand [King Of Pain] will kill you!" Gyro then threw a fucking Steel ball at Criz Edgelord's chest, he felt the pain, then suddenly the same happened to Gyro. Gyro then said: "Sh-shit! Y-You fucking nigger!"

Criz then said, "I-it's useless to kill me! No matter what you do to me, will happen to you! Jewnny Jewstar, Gyro Zeppili. You both will die here you fucking niggers. You Penny Picking bastards will parish here!"

Lucy Copper then looked at both Jewnny and Gyro and said: "H-here you are.. Jewnny Jewstar, Gyro Zeppili, I need your assistance. The president is out to kill you both and I! President Valentine now wields 2 out of the 4 holy treasure map parts!" Jewnny then said: "W-what, out to kill us, that must fucking mean, he's after my part too! I knew that nigga was evil..that mustache was to sexy for a good man. I knew it was too good to be fucking true. If my penis worked I would have had a fucking boner, no homo though. I aint gay bro.

Then suddenly a humanoid doll like stand appears behind Criz Edgelord. Criz then said: "This, this is the power of my stand. [King Of Pain!] Tune in for chapter 8 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

-To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8: King Of Pain, Part 2

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, Lucy Copper had now managed to escape from the clutches of President Ned Flanders. I call that a darn diddily win, if I do say so myself. Before escaping from President Flanders, Lucy found out that the President was after Jewnny Jewstar and Gyro Zeppili to retrieve the next holy treasure map part. So she escaped to warm the two fated hero's. Then Lucy was encountered by one of Flanders' goons to take her back to Flanders. But then Jewnny and Gyro step in the save the day, to fend of the enemy stand user, Criz Edgelord and his stand power [King Of Pain.] For this chapter will conclude the battle between the Jew Crew and Criz Edgelord.

Continuing off from the last chapter-

Jewnny then stood up on both of his legs despite his intense pain and said: "Fucker! Just by looking at your faggot of a haircut I can tell your edginess." Jewnny then tried to get some distance away from Criz Edgelord, but he was to fast for Jewnny. Criz was already behind Jewnny and [King Of pain threw some needles towards Jewnny's legs to immobilize him to run away. Gyro then said: "B-Bastard! [Testicle Demolisher!]" Testicle Demolisher then punched that faggot Criz Edgelord repeatably saying: "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

from those punches, it dealt some major damage to Criz, but he was still standing, but at the same time. He was emitting a menacing aura, like something malicious was about to occur. It was like Criz had some sort of plan in mind. Will the Jew Crew be ready for whatever Criz Edgelord throws in their way.

Criz then started to fucking limp towards the Jew Crew in a fast pace. When he was about 4 meters away from Jewnny and Gyro, Gyro then saw large punch marks appear on his chest. Gyro then started to fucking fly back into the ground! "Gyro then said: "W-what the fuck is this shit!" Lucy Copper then said: "Y-You must stop Criz, he's one of President Flanders' assassins! Defeating Criz will be the only way we are going to be able to move forward from stopping the President!"

Jewnny then noticed that his ability activated when he was close enough to Gyro, there was a range to his stand, a range where his [King of Pain] can really come into action. He really needed to act fast, before his opportunity is lost. Jewnny knows that Criz thinks that Jewnny's doesn't pose a treat from being heavily injured.

Then suddenly Jewnny's [Rust] appeared behind him glowing, and it fucking transformed into something else. It became slightly bigger, even it's shape changed. Gears started to appear around it's legs and arms. It looked completely different. Jewnny then said: "W-what, d-did my stand evolve or something.. Th-this is fucking bodacious dude!" Gyro then stood up and said: "Y-your stand under went a transformation..because you grew as a person.. Jewnny. It seems using your fucking brain for once, made your stand transform!" Jewnny then said: "I call this, [Rust Act 2!]

Jewnny then shot out 2 nail bullets instead of one, but then the nail bullets were submerged into a shadow and appeared out a shadow behind that faggot Criz Edgelord. The nail bullets then hit him in both his legs, then Jewnny noticed that his nails immediately grew back the moment he shot them. Criz then said: "D-damn you.." Jewnny then said: "I won't let you get close to me. Criz Edgelord! I know that the range of your stand ability is about 4 meters! You have lost this battle Cris, uh I mean Chriz!" Chris then said: "Idiots, I was holding back my true power. My secondary stand ability! [Power Hour!] I can transfer all my injuries into power!" Jewnny then pointed at Criz and said: "We! The Jew Crew will fucking terminate you nigga! [Rust Act 2!]" Rust Act 2 then fucking punched the shit out of Criz Edgelord repeatedly saying: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Criz was then fucking still standing in one piece with not much damage dealt to him whatsoever. Gyro then shouted saying: "Jew-Jewnny! Try to get him away from me as possible and keep this guy still! I have a plan! Do that and we can do this!" Jewnny nodded and proceeded to try to lure that fucker Chriz away from Gyro as much as he can. Jewnny then shot two nail bullets out into both of Chriz's eyes to fucking blind the bastard. Chriz tried to navigate around the area, but he fucking tripped over and fell on his left knee. Gyro then shouted saying: "fucking great, now get the fuck away Jewnny!" Jewnny then got away from Chris, he was already 5 meters away anyway. Gyro then said: "Goodbye you fucking Edgy cunt!"

Gyro then shot out a single bullet, that bullet fucking hit through Chriz's head splattering his brains everywhere obviously killing him. Jewnny then said: "W-we did it. Were getting closer to the finish line! Lets try to catch up to everyone else!" Lucy then said: "I fucking thank you both. But please, allow me to partake this race with you two. Allow me to join to Jew Crew. I want to help you go against the President!" Jewnny then said:..alright! Welcome to the Jew Crew, Lucy Copper. Tune in for chapter 9 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

-To be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9: The Name That We Remember

Last Time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, The fight between Criz Edgelord and the Jew Crew had concluded. The Jew Crew had defeated Criz in the end saving Lucy Copper, who is now the newest member of the Jew Crew. Now with the third finish line in it's peak, Jewnny and Gyro must make this clutch to the finish, How will Lucy be any help to the Jew Crew? Only time will tell nigga. After the third race finishes there will only be two more races in the Copper Ball Run! The conclusion in coming near, don't miss these bizarre wacky Jewish chapters of Jewjew's Penny fucking Picking Quest. Also, seriously why the fuck am I still making these? This shit was supposed to end after part one, Penny is Unpick-able. Fuck it, tune in for this fucking chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

continuing off from the last chapter-

From the death of Criz Edgelord the Jew Crew can leap back into the Copper Ball Run race to finish off the third race. Jewnny is about 7th place and Gyro is around 8th place. A they both are in a tight spot in the race. Diego Brando is now in the lead in first place. Gyro, Jewnny and Lucy on Jewnny's horse continue forward into the race. Diego crosses the third finish line at first place. Others then start to pass over the finish line. Then eventually the Jew Crew cross the finish line.

Beyond the finish line, was Cody Copper waiting to present the next race. Cody Copper than said: "Everybody. Congratulations for..surviving this far into this race. Now you all will be nearing the climax of the Copper Ball Run race! For this fourth race, it will be shorter than the usual races, but don't expect to slack off. You all know there will be only one winner in this race. From President Flanders allowing murder into this race, you all must be on your highest alert. But all acts President Flanders commits, are only acts of justice! Now ready your horses for the fourth race of the Copper Ball Run! GO~O!"

The moment Cody Copper said go, all the participants than bolted forwards to go on with the fourth race.

-30 minutes later

Gyro then said while in the race, "Jewnny, we can take a shortcut from here nigga! We can win at that rate then! Remember lesson one: Take shortcuts!" Jewnny than stood up straight and said: "Alright, but you aint black you can't say that!" Gyro then fucking sang about pizza mozzarella for fucking 10 minutes straight.

Jewnny then said in awe, "I understand everything now. You should be a fucking soundcloud artist my nigga!" Gyro then headed towards the road to the shortcut so they could get to the finish line faster. Jewnny followed closely behind. Lucy then said: "Is this shortcut safe Gyro?" Gyro then said: "Yeah, it'll get us to the finish line in time! Also Gyro Zeppili isn't my real name.. promise me you guys won't tell anyone else." Both Jewnny and Lucy promised. Gyro then said: "my real name is, Antonio Coffee Zeppili." Jewnny than said: "I'm glad we can get to really know you nigga...wait look out!"

Suddenly Diego brando was seen ahead but he wasn't moving, it was like he was waiting for them. Like he expected them to be here for some sort of intention. Why would Diego be here, Jewnny thought to himself. He thought that he would be too busy focusing on the race, instead of wasting his time with the Jew Crew. What was this purpose.

Diego finally spoke and said: "That Map part, give it too me Jewnny Jewstar!" Diego then revealed the final piece of the holy treasure map in his left hand. Lucy then said towards Diego, "Deigo Brando, d-did Flanders pay you to do this?! To retrieve the last part for him!" Jewnny than said:...and he succeeded."

Diego then said: "hmm, I only accepted his task for the money and power. I don't give a flying fuck for President Ned Flanders. Once I kill you jewnny Jewstar, I will eradicate the President and take the remaining parts to myself. I will become the king of this world. The world will revolve around me! I will become the living embodiment of the world. I will rule everything. Attempting to stop me is useless useless useless useless useless useless useless useless useless useless useless!"

Lucy then said: "H-he must be stopped! But.. too bad for our short-cut though. Fuck."

Diego cracked his knuckles and said: "My stand [Walk The Dinosaur] will be more than enough to finish off measly Jews like yourselves! Out of nowhere Diego fucking transformed into a fucking raptor and charged towards the Jew Crew, Jewnny leaped out of his horse. Gyro threw his Copper Ball to repel the Dino-fied Diego out of the way, to fucking process what the fuck in even happening. Jewnny then shouted and said: "[Rust Act 2] attack!" Rust act 2 appeared and punched the dino-fied Diego repeatedly saying, "Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!"

Jewnny then noticed that the punches had no effect at all! Diego's raptor scales hardened to avoid taking any damage from Rust act 2. Jewnny then said, "What the actual fuck, Diego's scales hardened! Not even my [Rust act 2] could even deal any damage to him." Diego in his raptor state than started to growl towards the Jew Crew. Gyro than said: "What the fuck are you thinking HentaiLover69000?!" Tune in for chapter 10 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

-To be Continued.


	10. Chapter 10: Walk The Dinosaur

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, the third race of the Copper Ball Run race has ended. Now the fourth race has begun, the second last race makes all participants eager to get to the prize money first. But the President already has plans for what is in store for the Jew Crew. To obtain the Holy Treasure map parts. Through Diego Brando and his stand [Walk The Dinosaur.] The Jew Crew encountered Diego, and looky here he had obtained the final part of the holy map. Jewnny with one part. Diego with one, and President Ned Flanders with 2 parts. Making it 4 in total. The Jew Crew must find a way to get passed Diego and his powerful stand [Walk The Dinosaur.] How will the Jew Crew get through this harsh obstacle. The man who almost always surpassed them both during the race. Tune in for this jam-packed chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

Continuing from the last chapter-

Jewnny then said: "H-He hardened his scales! Diego Hardened them!" Gyro leaped back to gain some distance away from the Dino-fied Diego Brando. Diego then fucking scratched a small pebble, then it started to slowly transform into a tiny raptor, and he started doing the same to other objects creating more mini-raptor minions. Gyro than said: "W-what this hell, his stand power turns him into a fucking dinosaur!?" Jewnny then had his nails spin to shoot at the tiny raptor minions. The nail bullets killed a few of the minions, but not all of them. The rest of the mini raptors charged towards both Jewnny and Gyro. Gyro than shouted at Lucy saying: "Move out of the fucking way nigga!"

Lucy than ran behind a rock to get to safety like the fucking useless anime girl she fucking is. Gyro then threw his Copper ball at some raptors to fucking kill them. But unfortunately for Jewnny they were to fast for him. Jewnny was then bitten on the right arm by one of the raptors. Gyro then said: "Y-Your bit! I have to chop off your fucking arm." Jewnny then said: "Dude, this is not the fucking Walking Dead. You retard or someshit?" Diego in his Dino-fied state than gave a sinister smirk, almost like he was planning something.

Jewnny then started to grow fucking claws out of his hands, and his skin started to grow scales. Jewnny than said: "W-what the fuck is happening to me nigga!? I-I'm turning!..Wait never-mind. This is like the fucking Walking Dead!"

Gyro than patted Jewnny's back and said: "It'll be okay! I'll find a way to reverse this dino-disease in one way another!" Diego than rushed towards Gyro and smacked him with his fucking tail sending him to the ground. Gyro shouted and said: "Fucking bloody hell. You fucking dirty nigger! I'll kill you for that!" Gyro than took out a fucking I Pod and blasted Traitors Requiem on full volume. I don't know why, but he fucking did. The good taste in anime music reversed the dino-fying in Jewnny. Jewnny then eventually went back to normal from listening to Traitors Requiem. With Jewnny's good taste in anime music, his stand power evolved. His [Rust act 2] had now transformed looking a tad more different than before. Looking more epic gamer moment. "Jewnny than said: "Bitch! I call this. [Rust Act 3.] Jewnny than shot a nail bullet at Diego, Diego tried to harden his skin. Than the nail phases through Diego's thick scales causing a direct hit!" Diego than shrieks in pain. Jewnny than said: "Y'all gonna get a beating motherfokas! [Rusk Act 3!]"

Rust Act 3 than fucking punched Diego repeatedly saying: "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Diego was then flung back by [Rust Act 3's] powerful punches. Diego than returns back into his human form bloodied up. Diego got up despite his beat-down and said: "Jewstar scum! By killing you and Flanders! I will not only become the champion of this race. But also become the champion of this fucking world. I will rule it all I GO DIEGO GO, WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Diego than took out a revolver and shot out multiple bullets towards Jewnny and said: "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"

Gyro than deflected every bullet with his Copper Ball. Gyro than said: "It's high noon, mother-fucker."

[Testicle Demolisher than fucking punched Diego like a fucking beast while saying: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Diego was punched so fucking hard the nigga fucking died LOLXD. Jewnny than picked up the Holy Map part Diego was holding. Gyro and Jewnny than got back on their horses with Lucy on Jewnny's horse. It's time that they continue. To continue what they begun, to win this fucking race. Tune in for chapter 11 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

-To Be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11: Chocolate Rain

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, the fourth stage of the Copper ball Run race has begun as the entire race nears it's conclusion. Jewnny Jewstar and his italian buddy Gyro had encountered Go Diego Go who also wielded a piece of the holy map. The fight was intense and shit but you know Jewjew and his buddy won in the end with no casualties in the end. Woo hoo. During the fight with Diego Jewnny and Gyro were inflicted with a Dino-virus which was cured from playing Uragirimono no Requiem at full blast which thwarted Diego's plans to achieve and get full control over Jewnny's map part. Well, good thing that fucker Diego is out of the picture right? Also for whoever is reading this, FUCK YOU!.. just kidding you piece of shit. Seriously why the fuck am I still writing this garbage. Is this even garbage? Fuck man, just read the new chapter.

Johnny and Gyro are now back into the race after taking care of Go Diego Go, that fucking Dinosaur piece of fucking shit Wryyyy. From the death of Diego Jewnny now wields 2 of the 4 holy treasure map parts. As both of them were continuing the race on their horses Gyro said: "Jewnny my nigga, this is it. After this stage will be the final rush to the finish, the true finish line to determine the winner." Lucy Copper on Jewnny's horse than said: "You're not wrong about that. That asshole Flanders murdered my big dick husband. Flanders got a fucking micro-penis."

As the 3 were continuing on into the race a man wearing a mask is seem behind a large tree nearby observing Jewnny and the others. This mysterious man than said: "Diego has lost. How unfortunate. Flanders should have sent me from the beginning, he would of have obtained the map parts by now. If my intuition was correct it will begin to rain in approximately fourteen minutes. When that begins, The fun will also begin. My [Chocolate Rain] is an insane force to be meddled with!"

Meanwhile for about that 14 minutes the 3 were still in the race they were reasonably far into the race as they were about third place by now. Jewnny feels a raindrop on his cheek as he looked upwards to notice it was starting to rain. It was a light drizzle at first, which quickly became pouring rain in a matter of a minute. Gyro than said: "Ahhh Fuck nigga, it's raining at a time like this?! Don't you worry Lucy Copper Jewnny and I will protect you..Even though you are a fucking thot.

While it was pouring like cats and dogs the mysterious man leaped towards Jewnny and the others as he did he disappeared for a split second as his finger touched a raindrop. The man than appeared again out of another rain drop that was near Gyro and fucking kicked him off his horse. Gyro than said: "What the fuck you ass eating piece of shit!"

As gyro stood up this mysterious mother fucker than said: "I am Ronana Banana! My stand power [Chocolate Rain] will be enough to take you all out of this world!" Gyro then threw a Copper ball towards Ronana but when he did, Ronana dodged the Copper ball by leaping into the air and he started to walk on the fucking rain like how Jesus himself walked on water. Holy shit nigga. Jewnny still can't walk then said: "OH HAHA Fucking mother-Fucker, Flex on the Paraplegic guy by fucking walking on rain. You know what? FUCK YOU!"

Ronana then kicked some rain towards Jewnny which quickly turned into dangerous shards of ice which pierced Jewnny's arm from the sudden impact. Lucy than shouted and said: "J-Jewnny!" Jewnny than said: "Don't worry about me. This fucker is going into the fucking dirt!"

Jewnny than activated his [Rust Act 2] and it started to punch Ronana Banana repeatedly saying: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Fucking unfortunately all the punches thrown by Rust Act 2 missed from Ronana's imense speed from traveling into one raindrop to another. Gyro than fucking said: "BRUH!"

From what he saw all that Gyro could say at that fucking moment was BRUH. I admit, if I were in his shoes I would indeed also say BRUH. Would you BRUH at a situation like that. Like Holy shit dude. The Moment Gyro turned around Ronana was already above him and fucking kicked his head to the ground with zero to no effort. This guy was no joke. As Ronana was President Flander's best guard. He claims that spot for a reason.

Ronana than started to fling some more iced rain towards Gyro but he decided to spin a copper ball in his hand to warm up the area around him. To evaporate the rain and ice around him, and the ice that was going to him him.

Ronana than said: "Not bad. Not bad at all, For a fuckig Jew! The rain is my world! When you're in my world you become my fucking bitch nigga! The Rain is my Domain"  
Tune In For Chapter 12 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

-To be Continued.


	12. Chapter 12: LucyInTheSkyWithDiamonds

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, With the fourth race now in progress a new enemy stand user pursues Jew Crew who was sent by Ned Flanders himself. The stand user Ronana with his stand [Chocolate Rain] causes Jewnny and the others to get into a sticky situation. With Diego now out of the picture how will this race progress. Why am I still writing this garbage? Why are you reading this? One or none of these questions will be answered. Tune in for this fucking chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest you monkey looking piece of shit.

-Continuing from the last chapter.

Ronana now looming over the Jew Crew with no escape for anyone Ronana and his stand [Chocolate Rain] really took the stage with his ability once it started to rain. Getting out of this situation won't be easy Jewnny thought to himself. Lucy Copper now whimpering in fear then said: "How the Fuck are we gonna get out of this situation?!" Gyro looked around and said: It'll be fine. I think."

Not even a moment later and a rain drop reflects out of nowhere and shoot at Gyro's leg piercing through his leg like a bullet as Gyro groans in pain holding onto his wounded leg. Jewnny than said: "Gyro! Stay out of this for now. Focus on staying alive, I'll handle this rain walking nigga!" As Jewnny said this all three then noticed that Ronana was nowhere to be seen but then a fist appears out of nowhere and punches Jewnny in the face as the rest on Ronana appears out of the rain. He used the rain as a coat of camouflage to avoid being seen and to act stealthily. Ronana then mocked the Jew Crew by saying: "You are the fucking idiot. You are Biggest of the Faggots in this neighborhood nigga." Gyro then held up his steel ball and said: "HEY, You can't say the N-Word!"  
Ronana then flicked some rain drops towards Gyro which became small rain bullets that shoots towards his abdomen. Before the raindrop bullets could hit Gyro Jewnny shot some of his nail bullets to deflect them in time, saving Gyro. Ronana stepped infront of jewnny and said: "The amount of times an enemy stand calls you a fucking idiot or/and dumb-ass did because they're villains. I'm calling you a fucking retard now because you cease to realize what you've lost. And that you've lost! The Holy Map parts are mine! Flanders even said it might not even be a map, but we will find out not to long from now, Jewnny Jewstar!"

Jewnny then checked his pockets for his map parts. He was right they were gone. As he looked back at Ronana he was holding them but he thought how did he fucking do it? Ronana once more said: "as the rain drops hit your pockets the pocket where the remaining parts of the holy map were I seized the moment and used my rain transfer powers to retrieve it to me. Good thing that it was in my range. Now I'll have to kill you for the full reward from President Flanders!"

Out of nowhere Lucy then shouted: "Eat Lead mother-fucker!"

Then A stand appears behind Lucy a humanoid feminine turquoise like stand appeared behind Lucy. The stand was shiny as if it were a living Diamond. This was for sure Lucy's manifestation of her inner soul, her stand. Now a new stand has entered the ring. Ronana in disbelief then said: "Impossible, the wife of Cody Copper, Lucy Copper obtaining the power of a stand all so suddenly without the power of the holy parts?!" As Jewnny looked at Ronana the parts were gone he had already transferred the remaining holy map parts to the President.

Lucy's stand then punched forward but something was different the raindrops her stand touched stayed in place as if gravity was altered. Just immobile in the sky shimmering like diamonds. Lucy's stand then opened up her hand and the raindrops that were stopped by her shot towards him like speeding bullets hitting through his abdomen. But he did deflect a few drops from hitting him from taking any fatal damage. but damage was damage.

Ronana stood there stunned that Lucy could manifest a stand of her own at a time like this. He had completed his first task in taking the rest of the parts to the president. but the true challenge for him is to kill the Jew Crew to stop them in their tracks.

Ronana then said while sticking out his middle finger: "You fucking twat! I'm still going to defeat you for motherfucking America!" After he said so, Ronana waved his hand in the rain causing a storm of rain bullets to hurl over to the Jew Crew, but then Lucy's stand made a quick move to avoid the damage by stopping the rain drops in there tracks by moving it's hands in it's direction. Lucy's stand then shined as bright as a diamond as it did the rain drops reflected back towards Ronana as he was injured once more but before he could take further damage he emerged himself in the rain to protect himself from further harm.

As Ronana would emerge out of the rain again to be seen, Jewnny fucking punched him directly in the face planting him face first in the ground as it became dirt from the rain.

Lucy stood in front of Ronana in a menacing pose and said: "This is my soul, this is my fighting spirit, my stand, [Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds.]" Lucy's stand then punched Ronana repetitively saying: LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE STARRRBUCKSS!"

Ronana then got blown away from Lucy's stand but he wasn't completely out of the game. As he was punched away he used the rain to hide himself again from harms way.

Gyro was shocked in the background that Lucy manifested a stand that quick without the assistance of a holy map part.

About a minute passes and Ronana appears out of the rain once more to charge at Lucy saying: "Your little development means nothing to me you fucking little shit stain!" Tune in for chapter 13 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

-To be Continued-


	13. Chapter 13: A Diddily Encounter

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking quest! Oh shit, plenty of shit went down in chapter 12. The fight between the Jew Crew and Ronana became more heated by the second when Lucy activated her stand for the first time, [Lucy In the Sky with Diamonds.] But even through Lucy's development Ronana and his [Chocolate Rain] did not give up at all. He was only beginning to get serious with the Jew Crew. With the rain still pouring will the Jew Crew remain to stand a chance against the Presidents strongest assassin, Ronana and his powerful stand power [Chocolate Rain]? After Ronana stealing the map parts from Jewnny how will the Jew Crew get through this vicious battle. Tune in for this jam-packed chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

-Continuing off from the last chapter

As Ronana leapt towards Lucy Copper from the rain Gyro immediately took out a copper ball and used the spin to throw it towards him to thwart Ronana's attack towards Lucy. The Copper ball only dealt some minor damage to his left foot. This wasn't a problem for him at all. Ronana could already travel around the Jew Crew through the pouring rain. At least that gives more time for the Jew Crew to think of a way to take down this Ronana. Gyro then pointed upwards and Ronana was above Jewnny. Gyro then said: "Jewnny! He's right above you!"

Gyro's stand [Testicle Demolisher] then appeared beside him to throw a copper ball towards Ronana's Abdomen causing him to crash down to the floor. But before he did, Ronana used the raindrops below him to turn into a water-like cushion to break his fall.

When Ronana fell from Gyro's attack he then said: "You fucking nigger! Now Your all gonna be my bitch! [Chocolate Ra-" Mid-sentence, Ronana was interupted my Jewnny's protaginist speech. Because why the fuck not as he said: "My name is Jewnny Jewstar and My stando's peepee is mildly bigger than yours." As he said this his stand fucking evolved like a pokemon. This was Rust act 3. It looked more different as it did before as it doubled it's size what power does this act 3 possess?

Jewnny pointed his hand to Ronana expecting to shoot out one nail bullet, but what he got was all of his nails from his right hand bolted towards Ronana and most of them went through him like a speeding bullet. Lucy then said: "Fuck Yeah!"

Ronana was then finally struck down for good this time. He couldn't move a fucking muscle he was on the ground all bloody. Jewnny and the others than approached the severely injured Ronana. He then said: "F-Fuckers! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT THE PRESIDENT AND HIS STAND DIDDILY DEEDS DONE DIR-"

Before Ronana could finish his sentence Gyro threw a Copper ball through his head instantly killing him. Gyro than said: "Sorry, my finger slipped." Jewnny replied back to Gyro saying: "Bitch! That nigga was about to reveal the presidents stand! And you just had to kill the faggot now. Well never mind. We have to facus on the damn race now!"

The Jew Crew was already now behind in the race from the little fight with Ronana and his stand power [Chocolate Rain.]

Jewnny and Gyro then hopped on their horses and started to get on in the race to make an attempt to catch up in the fourth race.

Out of the damn blue Lucy took off her boot and took out one holy map part. Which Jewnny and Gyro thought Ronana gave away to Flanders. Gyro was stunned. He had no idea how she pulled this off. They both thought they were absolutely fucked. But Ronana did retrieve one part for the president though, but at least he does not have all the parts.

In about 2 hours they pass the finish line with no further problems, Jewnny was 8th place and Gyro was 9th place despite their fight. The Jew Crew then passed the finish line, now they have entered the final stage of the Copper Ball Run. The speakers around the Jew Crew then turned on and it said: "Congratulations for making it to the final stage of the Copper Ball Run this message is from yours truly Cody Copper! Give it your all! Only the strong survive, now who will get the prize?!" Lucy was saddened upon hearing the fake Cody. That wasn't the Cody she knew, it was a fraud. The Cody she loved was dead and could not come back ever.

The Jew Crew then bolted through with their horses wanting to get that prize but at the same time staying alert for the President.

20 minutes into the race, a familiar face was spotted but he was behind a tree which shadowed his face. But the only thing that stood out was his long blonde curled hair. From that small detail, Lucy Copper already knew who it was. She did not forget, or she won't forget. As she realized shit was about to get fucking real. Gyro suddenly felt a chill go down his spine, he felt as if something dreadful was approaching, something deadly, something Diddily. Gyro finally spoke and said: "I-I think we should be careful guys. I have a feeling something sinister is lurking." Lucy was surprised that Gyro noticed the looming visitor and the danger of the situation. Jewnny was silent but he was ready for whatever was coming next.

Finally, the man behind the rock finally revealed himself as he looked more defined, it was the Jew Crews final destination. The man in front of the Jew Crew was President Ned Flanders. Ned then said: "Lucy Copper, I know you wield the final part of the holy map! Give it to me now and I will let you all go with no troubles. I expect you to be smart about this choice Lucy Copper?" Tune in for the next jampacked chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest!

-To be Continued.


	14. Chapter 14: Make America Great Again

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking quest, The Jew Crew had finally took down President Flanders' best hitman Ronana and his stand [Chocolate Rain.] Ronana gave the Jew Crew three chapters of trouble, but in the end they all stuck through and won through Jewnny's Rust Act 3. But the Jew Crew shouldn't worry about Ronana, but a greater challenge arrived. The Greater challenge, they had finally encountered the President after starting the final stage of the Copper Ball Run. This was what Lucy Copper wanted, she wanted to avenge her husband Cody Copper. But then then nigga Flanders replaced him by using his stand power, which we have very little information of what it is capable of. Will the Jew Crew have what it takes to take down the fucking President of the United States? Tune in for this jampacked chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

-Continuing from the last chapter

Flanders walked slowly towards the Jew Crew he didn't seem hostile to the slightest, but Jewnny was thinking he was up to something, something like a sneak attack or some shit. Ned then said: "Lucy, I won't repeat myself again, hand me the final part of the holy treasure map, getting rid of all gays is my go- Umm, I mean to fix the country of all of its flaws. You understand right?"

Lucy was stunned once more, she didn't know what to do. She held onto that holy treasure map part as tight as she could. Lucy took a step back and said: "I-I'll never give it to you fucking faggot!" When Ned Flanders was rejected by Lucy disappointment flushed over his face as he said: "Hmmm, I was afraid you would say that. It seems I'll have to take it from your cold dead hands."Out of the shadows a stand appears behind Ned Flanders, it was the same one Lucy saw back then when he killed Cody Copper in the past. She couldn't forget those rabbit looking ass ear things on its head. Gyro than said: "T-The President has a stand power?! Well... Fuck."

And of course the President fucking posed menacingly like all Jojo villains and said: "This..This is my stand. [Diddily Deeds Done Dirt Cheap!]..or D4C for short."

Jewnny then facepalmed himself and said: "Ah shit here we go again." Now the Jew Crew must face their final true challenge to defeat the president. Ned Flanders then said: "My stand Diddily Deeds Done Dirt Cheap.. Has the power to travel through neighboring worlds parallel to this one we live in now. My limits are limitless Jewnny Jewstar, your journey ends here. D4C!" D4C then rushed towards Jewnny as he was close enough Gyro threw a Copper ball at his right hand shattering all of the presidents bones in his right hand.

The President then held onto his shattered arm in utter pain, even shedding a fucking gay tear. Ned Flanders than said: "You Fuckers! Jews! Always fucking trying to get in my way.. It's pitiful, you stand no chance. Jewstar!"

D4C then punched Jewnny in the fucking gut causing him to fall over to the ground injured. Despite Flanders' injury, it seems he's still a deadly foe, or should I say a Diddily Foe lmao.

Lucy looked panicked, she had already experienced his power first hand when Ned killed her husband Cody Copper. Ned then charged towards Jewnny to make an attempt to snatch the final part of the holy map from Jewnny. But, Lucy wouldn't allow that shit in her house. As Ned was charging towards Jewnny, Lucy activated her stand [Lucy in the sky with diamonds] and before D4C could touch Jewnny Lucy's stand extended it's arm to take the damage to reflect it back to the President. As D4C's arm extended towards Jewnny it's arm appeared out of Lucys stand's arm punching the president away.

Ned then took out a large American flag out of his pocket, he then disappeared into the flag. The President was nowhere to be seen. The President was then seen behind Lucy with his D4C beside him. Before anyone could warn her it was too late, D4C had doughnuted Lucy, by punching through her chest instantly killing her. Jewnny then activated his Rust Act 3 towards Ned and Rust Act 3 punched the president repeatedly saying: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

The President flew back from Tusk Act 3's punch rush as his body was thrown to the ocean, but he didn't emerge out of the ocean. Gyro looked around and said: "D-Did we do it? Did we avenge Lucy? Tell me we did!" Jewnny took a look around as well, as it was too easy. nervousness poured over Jewnny, thinking the Ned was still out there.

Out of fucking nowhere The President appeared behind Jewnny as he kicked Jewnny away. As he did so the final part of the holy map flew out of his pocket. Ned Flanders took this chance and snatched the map part when he had the chance. Now Ned had now obtained all parts to the holy map, if it even is a map.

The President than distanced himself from the Jew Crew giving himself time to gather up the rest of the parts on him. As he did he said: "At last, I will make America Great again! All parts of the holy treasure map is mine! It is I Ned Flanders who stands at the pinnacle of power!" Tune in for the next chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

-To be Continued.


	15. Chapter 15: This is America

Last time on Jewjew's penny picking quest. The great confrontation has now bestowed onto the Jew Crew once more. Jewnny, Gyro and Lucy fought with all they had but they were still under D4C's might. The Crew did not seem ready for what the President had to offer, which costed the life of Lucy Copper. The Jew Crew did their absolute best to retrieve the remaining holy map parts from Ned Flanders' grasp. In the end The Jew Crew failed at that which will cost them dearly. Dealing with Ned Flanders will only get ever more difficult. Perhaps there could be a way for Jewnny to turn the tables around somehow? Naw Fuck you. I don't think so. The Jew Crew is definitely in a harsh pickle. The final battle between the Jew Crew versus President Ned Flanders continues in this chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

-Continuing off from the last chapter-

Ned Flanders stands triumphantly as he holds all the pieces of the Holy Treasure Map. Even though people don't even know if it's even a treasure map at all. As he was standing triumphantly, The Jew Crew was staring towards him eyes open. Jewnny couldn't fathom on how the President was still alive and kicking. Jewnny thought to himself, "How did he do that? What exactly is Diddily Deeds Done Dirt Cheap?" Afterwards, the President began to piece together the the holy map parts into whole. What will it be? The president thought. Did The Jew Crew lose here? As Ned Flanders put the pieces together it was just a picture. It was a fucking meme. It wasn't a fucking treasure map in the first place.

"What the fuck?"

The President said as he put together th 4 pieces of the holy map. It was more of a holy meme. The meme that became whole was, ICE AGE BABY!

Ned Flanders was appalled upon gazing onto this atrocious meme of the ICE AGE BABY! What the fuck is this shit? What's wrong with its head? It looks like that fucking baby with Death thirteen from stardust crusaders, Ned Flanders thought. Jewnny and Gyro were quite confused as they couldn't see the whole meme. "It's a fucking retarded meme! This whole time, What is this a holy meme?!" Ned shouted. The meme then fucking spoke as it's voice sounded just like Samuel .L Jackson as it said: "Hey motherfucker. Eat me! Eat this Ice Age Baby! Motherfucker Eat me! And you will gain the power of a God! The Power you want nigga! Now eat me Motherfucker!"

Ned Flanders then fucking ate the holy meme. What power will he gain from this act. I don't fucking know. Jewnny then shouted: "Take this you Diddily piece of shit!" Jewnny then fucking threw a rock towards Ned as bars of light started to surround Ned Flanders. As the rock made contact with the bar of light, the light traveled towards a nearby farmer as the rock was redirected to the farmer fucking killing the nigga. It seems like from onward, this fight had gotten evermore difficult for the Jew Crew.

"Let's get this goofy ass looking nigga!" Jewnny said as he rushed towards the President, Ned Flanders responded by activativing his stand D4C as it fucking chopped his right hand off with it's hand. Jewnny then was on the ground in the fetal position as blood was spewing out of his wound as his right hand was literally fucking yeeted off by D4C as Jewnny was screaming like a little bitch. "Calm down nigga tis but a flesh wound! Walk it off it'll grow back, I think. You goof." Gyro said retardedly.

Ned Flanders stood triumphantly as he said, "Thanks to the power of the holy meme. I have obtained a new power of my stand. I call it [This is America!] Anything you throw at me will be directed to another recipient in this world you dirty jew! Don't you worry, I have a furnace just waiting for you at home!"

"FUka you, Obama- wait wrong president, Flanders!" Gyro said as he was fucking scratching his nuts, really getting in there as there was a pleasurable look on his face as if he needed to scratch it for days, and today was that day. What a blissful moment for Gyro. "

"Stop scratching yo nuts Gyro! We have to focus on this fight! I can't even scratch ma nuts properly. I got no right hand.. wait I can't nut..I CANT NUT! FUCK!"

Jewnny was now crying in the fetal position, not just because he lost his right hand, but because he can't masterbate the right way again. This was truly a tragedy for Jewnny. First he can't get his dick up, not he can't yank the crank.

With Ned Flanders' new power from the holy meme Ice Age Baby, how will the Jew Crew get out of this alive? Jewnny and Gyro stand there in shock as Gyro litterally shits his pants in fear of the Presidents new stand power.

D4C then approached Jewnny as he was still on the ground crying like a little bitch and D4C went for another chop to go straight for the kill. Before D4C could get to Jewnny, Gyro threw a Copper ball towards D4C's hand fucking breaking the niggas hand as Ned was now the one screaming like a bitch baby. it was a bitch baby paradise at this point. The President retracted his stand as his fucking hand was broken like a poopoo stick.

"You Fucking Copper penny picking Jews! I am the fucking President With my new power [This is America] I will make this country great again!" The President said as he scratched his balls with his broken hand it felt pretty nice. He thought it could be a rash ya know? Tune in for the next chapter of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest.

-To be Continued


End file.
